Absolute value amplifiers, for use in servo control applications have previously been implemented by using separate amplifiers included in a topology having negative feed back, and universally suffered from slow response to the input signals caused by the complicated circuit topology and low slew rate amplifiers. For instance, typical prior art absolute value circuits are shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B which each includes two separate integrated circuit amplifiers and external components in amplifier topologies. Both prior art circuits have limited speed of response to the input signal and slew rate as a result of the compensation requirements of the negative feedback systems and because the high gain operational amplifiers typically require the use of slow PNP transistors in the forward gain path.